Youth of the Nation
by blahh4
Summary: Did you know that today was any different? Did you know that today was the first day to a new beginning? Did you know that today lives would be claimed? And did you know that today the youth of our nation would ban together to do the almost impossible?


**AN:** I own nothing, including Youth of the Nation by P.O.D. By the way, this is definitely not my best. Flames/constructive criticism IS welcome.

* * *

Who would have thought that today was any different from every other day? Who would have thought that, today, the fate of the world would be decided? Who would have thought that today, innocent and guilty lives would be claimed? And who would have thought that today, the youth of our nation banned together to do the almost impossible?

* * *

_**Last day of the rest of my life, **_

_**I wish I would've known **_

_**Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye.**_

_**I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care.**_

_**Or thank my pops for all the talks, **_

_**And all the wisdom he shared.**_

I got up that day, not even expecting what would happen when this day was over. Not even aware... I got up, had breakfast, chatted with my two best friends, and when to classes. Not one person knew what was coming.

_**Unaware, I just did what I always do.**_

_**Everyday, the same routine, **_

_**Before I skate off to school.**_

_**But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest,**_

_**Instead of taking a test,**_

_**I took two to the chest.**_

It was during my last class that it happened; Care of Magical Creature with Hagrid. In the middle of our class, Hagrid glanced at the sky. He must have seen something, because he paled whiter than I have ever seen someone pale before. His pupils reduced, and he broke into a cold sweat.

"Someone got get Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff... hurry..." He croaked. One of my best friends, Hermione Granger, went to go, but Hagrid stopped her. "Not you, Hermione. Or Harry and Ron." We all glanced at him, confused, by then Lavender broke into a run, followed closely by Seamus, wanting to protect her in case anything happened.

_**Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming.**_

_**Everybody was running,**_

_**But I couldn't hear nothing.**_

_**Except gun blasts, it happened so fast.**_

_**I don't really know this kid,**_

_**Even though I sit by him in class**._

Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared at Lavender's and Seamus' heels about ten minutes later. Hagrid whispered something to them, and they paled as well.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said quietly. "Notify the school at once. Send every student except seventh years and the Heads to their common rooms. The seventh years and Heads may fight."

Confused, we all followed Professor McGonagall into the castle. We almost had to run, because of her fast pace. She led the Slytherins to their common first, and then us.

_**Maybe this kid was reaching out for love,**_

_**Or maybe for a moment,**_

_**He forgot who he was.**_

_**Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged,**_

_**Whatever it was, **_

_**I know it's because-**_

After being in the packed common room with all the sixth years and below, Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the castle.

"Everything must stay in their House dormitories until other told by an authority figure, other known as a teacher, Professor Dumbledore, Head Boy or Girl, or any seventh year student. No one will leave their common room or they will be expelled."

Silence then rang louder than Professor McGonagall's voice.

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation!**_

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation!**_

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation!**_

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation!**_

"What's going on?" A soft voice asked, coming from the body of a small, first year girl.

Everyone shook their heads, except me. "I know," I whispered.

Every single head snapped toward me. "What is it, Harry?" My other best friend, Ron, croaked.

_**Little Suzy, she was only twelve.**_

_**She was given the world,**_

_**With every chance to excel.**_

_**Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell,**_

_**She might act kind of proud,**_

_**But no respect for herself.**_

"We're being attacked,"

Everyone gasped.

"By...?" Hermione asked quietly, although already knowing the answer.

"Voldemort,"

_**She finds love in all the wrong places,**_

_**The same situations,**_

_**Just different faces.**_

_**Changed up her pace since her daddy left her.**_

_**Too bad he never told her,**_

_**She deserved much better**._

"I'm going," I announced, getting up and crossing toward the portrait hole.

"Wait," Ginny Weasley grabbed my arm. My heart suddenly felt light as I looked into her eyes. "I am too."

"No, Ginny!" Ron glared.

"Yes!"

"But McGonagall said -," Ron tried to protest.

"Let her come, Ron," I whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

_**Johnny boy always played the fool.**_

_**He broke all the rules,**_

_**So you would think he was cool.**_

_**He was never really one of the guys,**_

_**No matter how hard he tried,**_

_**Often thought of suicide**._

"Fine, but I'm coming too!" Ron demanded, stepping toward us.

"Me too!" Hermione stepped forward as well.

"And me!"

"Don't forget me!"

Soon, every person in the Gryffindor common room had stepped forward. I nodded at them, and then proceeded toward the castle doors, the entire Gryffindor House following me.

_**It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends.**_

_**He put his life to an end,**_

_**They might remember him then.**_

_**You cross the line and there's no turning back.**_

_**Told the world how he felt,**_

_**With the sound of a gat.**_

As we approached the main doors, we soon found ourselves entwined with those of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and select Slytherins. We marched as one, onto the battlefield.

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation!**_

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation!**_

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation!**_

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation!**_

Everyone stopped in mid-action as the castle doors were thrown open, and almost the whole school of Hogwarts emerged. The teachers looked angry, the older students shocked, and Dumbledore, despite the tense situation, had a twinkle of amusement dancing in his eyes.

But, almost instantly, the battle started again. Spells flew here and there, and various people fell to the ground. I glared at Voldemort, who was standing, protected by many Death Eaters. Almost all of my followers were doing the same.

_**Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim?**_

_**No matter what you say,**_

_**It don't take away the pain,**_

_**That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies.**_

_**Don't nobody know why,**_

_**It's the blind leading the blind.**_

But then, we all had to lift our angry eyes from our target, as spells started coming toward us. We all moved more closely together, determined to protect each other. Alas, it did not work so well.

The spells were cast, and many people were hit, and they fell to the ground. We shot spells back, hoping to seek revenge for those who were hurting us.

_**I guess that's the way the story goes,**_

_**Will it ever make sense? **_

_**Somebody's got to know,**_

_**There's got to be more to life than this.**_

_**There's got to be more to everything,**_

_**I thought exists.**_

Soon, everything stopped again. Voldemort was walking toward us. Everything froze.

It was as though time was standing still, aside from Voldemort, who was taking long, yet silent strides toward our pack.

As he continued walking toward us, we, as if by instinct, all linked arms. We were going to stay together, and do everything we could to defeat this evil.

We started singing, in unison:

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation!**_

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation!**_

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation!**_

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation!**_

Voldemort merely laughed at us. But that was his life-ending mistake.

I raised my wand and screamed the killing curse, and Voldemort's insane smile turned to shock as the life was rushed out of him. He fell to the ground in a soft _Thump!_

The Death Eaters were furious. They sent more spells at us, and almost half of us were gone by the time the Aurors had managed to capture all of them.

After it was over, the remaining of us looked around at all of the ones that had died. Many first years had died... that made me feel, that, in their first year of Hogwarts, they were gone. But, they wanted to come to battle. They risked this for the greater good. And they would be remembered forever as heroes.

Among the people that I knew, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger.

We all shed many tears that day; my fellow Gryffindors and I cried for these four brave people, and more.

All the students that died that day who had been with us were all buried at the school. There was a sign at the entrance of the new Hogwarts cemetery, that read **Youth of the Nation.** I visit that cemetery at least every year, on the anniversary's of the war. And every time I go, I can always hear our voices of that day...

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation!**_

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation! **_

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation!**_

_**We are, we are, the youth of the nation...**_


End file.
